A Piece of Her Mind
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: Cosmos is fed up with how irresponsible Superman has been acting lately. Left with no other choice, she decides to take matters into her own hands!


**A Piece of Her Mind**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: Cosmos is fed up with how irresponsible Superman has been acting lately. Left with no other choice, she decides to take matters into her own hands! **

**Disclaimer: I only own the idea…**

**Note: This is solely a one-shot. I had it bouncing around my brain for a while now. I couldn't concentrate on packing for the beach trip this weekend until I got it out of my system. Here it is!**

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

The sounds of her heels stomping through the corridors echoed off of the glass and metal walls of the Watch Tower. She had a purpose, and that purpose was to beat some sense into the Man of Steel! Many people who walked through the hallways and were unlucky enough to cross her path quickly ducked into any room they could find. It was never good to be in the way of an angry goddess!

Silver pools flared to life, alighting and glowing in her fury. Her small hands clenched tightly, one into a fist and the other around her long, ivory colored staff. When she came upon the doors that led to the Monitor Womb, she angrily crossed the thresh hold and searched the room for her target. He was scheduled for watch duty at this time.

Normally, it was Jon that volunteered for the task, but the Martian was currently preoccupied with other business. Batman was also a common person to find glaring into the large monitors, but the Joker had escaped once more, so that left Superman because everyone else was not fond of the job. Many found it to be boring and uneventful since it kept them from the action.

"Cosmos," Superman spoke up as he turned from facing one of the large monitors and towards the doors. His dark eyes widened considerably and the smile on his face faltered as he took in her appearance. It was obvious from her stance that she was angry. A chill of dread swept over his form, and a knot formed in the pit of his stomach.

Coughing to break the tension and attempt to regain control of his nerves, Superman took a step closer, only to backtrack as Cosmos advanced upon him. The sound of her heels clacking against the cold, metal floor echoed eerily around the large, metal room. Superman felt sweat build upon his brow, and he gulped. Why was his heart beating so fast?

"Is anything the matter?" He attempted a chuckle, but it was clogged in his throat, making him feel like he would choke.

"You mean," Cosmos questioned as she came to stand in front of him. "Is there a problem?" She let her staff rest on the ground, and leaned most of her weight against it. Her free hand came up to allow her fingers to tap her chin in a thoughtful manner.

"Y-yes?" Superman wasn't sure what he was supposed to say, but he had a feeling that it would be wrong either way.

"Yes," Cosmos smiled brightly, but that smile was not one of sunshine and rainbows. No. The sense of dread that Superman had been struggling to make go away suddenly slammed back into him at ten times the force than earlier. "I do have a problem. Maybe you can help me with it?" She leaned forward, batting her thick eyelashes in his direction.

Superman fought the blush that was creeping across his cheeks. She looked so innocent and frail when she looked upon someone like that. It was one reason why she usually got her way; it seemed that the only one partially immune to her charms was Batman. Still, people always approached Cosmos and asked her to speak to Batman on their behalf. Now Superman understood why.

"I'll try," Superman swallowed once more; it was getting harder each time. His throat was closing in as the air in the Monitor Womb grew thicker with the tension. How he hoped someone would either call in for assistance or would transport to the tower. He needed a way out of this situation!

"You see," Cosmos leaned back and ran her eyes over the room. She wasn't really paying close attention to anything, but was just doing it to make him relax. "I do have this little issue that keeps coming up, over and over, again and again." She admitted while letting her eyes lazily return to Superman. She systematically picked apart the abnormal reactions he was having in her presence.

"What kind of problem?" Superman questioned even though he tried to fight them. It seemed like each time he spoke, she would grow increasingly 'pleasant'.

"Well," Cosmos let the word hang in the air. "You see," Again, she let it hang there and drew it out as long as she could. "My problem is you!" She smiled and gave her head a little tilt, as if saying that was a normal, every day occurrence.

"M-me?" Superman stuttered. His brain quickly ran through any recent events that may or may not have caused her to be angry with him. He could think of nothing in particular. Confusion etched across his features, causing his brows to crease from concentration.

"You look so confused," Cosmos' voice was deceptively concerned as she took a step closer to him. Superman took a step back, knowing that he more space he kept between them, the better it would be in the end. "Are you confused?" She continued to advance upon his frightened form until he was backed against the console of one of the computers. He had no where else to go but up; however, when he tried to fly, Cosmos reached out and grabbed his cape.

"Oh no you don't," She growled between clenched teeth. Spinning on her heel, she used her body's momentum to fling his form into the floor. He hit so hard that the metal beneath him gave way, leaving a large indentation of his form. Jumping into the air, she flipped and landed above him. Her feet straddled his sides before she sunk to her knees, letting them dig into his shoulders. She took her staff in both hands and pressed it firmly against his throat. "You aren't going anywhere." She applied just enough pressure to limit his air supply.

"Why –"

"Why am I doing this?" Cosmos interrupted him. "For several reasons, honestly." She gave a shrug of her shoulders and pushed her weight against her knees, applying more pressure on him. "And they all concern you and a certain someone else." She said the last part in a way that told Superman that he should know the answer. She was expecting him to answer her.

"Louis?" He asked cautiously only to be met with a 'tsk' of disappointment.

"Wrong answer," She spoke it in a sing-song voice. Her smile was beginning to show just how forced it truly was. "Try again!"

Superman raked his brain to think of anyone or anything else that could be the cause behind her behavior. He couldn't think of anything. His mind was a blank, and then, it suddenly came to him.

"Ah," Cosmos gasped in delight. "Have you figured it out yet?"

"Superboy?"

"Exactly!" Cosmos would have clapped if she didn't have to keep applying pressure to his throat.

"I haven't done anything wrong by him," He defended himself. Honestly, the topic of his clone was unnerving for him. Batman and Jon had approached him on several occasions about this subject, but it was not something that he wished to talk about.

"Correction," Cosmos shook her head, her pigtails waving in the air as she did so. "You haven't done anything!"

"What do you expect me to do?" Superman questioned with a bite in his tone. He did not want to deal with this right now. He didn't want to deal with it at all!

"Take some responsibility!" Cosmos all but yelled in his face. Her silver eyes flared to life as they narrowed on him. She bent forward, pushing the staff harder against his throat and cutting off more of his air. It was now starting to be difficult to breathe. "Man up! Grow a pair!"

"Responsibility?" Superman demanded. "I'm not responsible for him! I had no part in his creation!" The rational and moral part of his brain was gone. In it's place was confusion, anger, and despair. He hadn't expected something like the young clone to come around. Not at all, and when it did, it was so sudden.

"Yes!" Cosmos nodded her head. "Superboy is alone, confused, and angry. He won't admit it, but he wants you to recognize him and help him." Cosmos all but spat in her own anger and irritation. "So he wasn't brought into this world the regular way, but he is part of you! Can't you understand that?"

Superman turned his head aside and stared off to the side. The pressure at his throat was suddenly gone. Soft hands cupped his face, turning it back towards her. Eyes that had been full of anger were now clouded in despair. It pained him to see her look so broken.

"If you won't listen to reason, then maybe you should see to believe," Cosmos spoke softly. A bright glow formed on her brow before she bent her head, connecting their foreheads. As their skin touched, Superman was brought into her mine. He could see visions of the Young Justice League. Aqualad, Robin, Artemis, Kid Flash, Miss Martin, and, finally, Superboy. Visions of the missions assigned to the young team flashed through his mind, replaying much like a video.

Superman was forced to watch the struggled Superboy went through. Though he may hide his feelings from the others, one of Cosmos' many abilities were to read emotions and people. She could easily tell and pick apart each and every feeling passing through the confused boy. Superman was feeling it too as he was brought into her memories. As the visions drew to a close, Superman felt her pull back.

"What right do you have to deny his existence? To deny his relation to you? Yes, you are confused, but so is he," Cosmos retrieved her staff and stood. She took several steps back, placing plenty of space between herself and Superman. Yet, he continued to lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling while his mind reflected on the visions.

"Why won't you accept him?" Cosmos questioned before turning and leaving. This time, her steps were soft and nearly silent in her sadness. As the doors of the Monitor Womb opened for her, she turned her head back to glance one last time at Superman's still form. "I can only hope and pray that you realize your mistakes before it is too late." With that said, she left him alone with is thoughts.

It would be half an hour later before Flash would enter the Monitor Womb only to find Superman sitting in a daze upon the floor. "Hey, Superman?" He ran towards his comrade and waved a hand in front of Superman's face. "You okay?"

"What?" Superman's eyes dilated as he was brought back to the present. "Yeah, I'm fine." He forced himself to stand and dust himself off. Unconsciously, his hand went to his throat.

"You sure?" Flash wasn't sure.

"Yeah," Superman nodded and turned to look towards the transport. "Can you take over the watch? I need to do something." Without waiting for a reply, Superman flew to the transport and transported himself out of the watchtower.

**…**

'_What right do you have to deny his existence?'_

Her voice rang through his mind clear as day. Superman had yet to return to the Watch Tower; it had been three days. When questioned, he would wave off any concern and concentrate on any task at hand. However, he eventually felt his conscious gnawing away at him.

Each and every night he had nightmares of that day in the Monitor Womb. His subconscious was torturing him by replaying everything that had happened and in vivid details, including the shared visions. Finally, it became too much.

"It was insane!" Kid Flash's voice rang through the room that was part of the secret cave belonging to Young Justice. The cave was located on a remote island, and the existence of it was kept secret from anyone not in the Justice League.

The end of his joke resulted in soft giggles from both Cosmos and M'gann, an eye roll from Artemis, a grunt from Robin, and blank stares from Aqualad and Superboy, both of whom did not get it.

"Oh, come on!" Kid Flash tugged at his hair. "You so can't tell me you didn't find that funny?"

"I didn't," Robin stated dully while turning back to his computer.

"That is just – oh," Kid Flash stopped mid sentence as Superman's form appeared within the room. "Hey Superman!" Everyone's attention was drawn to the super hero. The reactions of each person was expected. Robin and Aqualad were respectful, however they were quickly drawn back into their previous concerns; Kid Flash was surprised and looked ready for a new mission; Artemis, too, looked ready for some action; Superboy's glare was physically felt as was Cosmos'; and M'gann looked cheerful as usual.

"Can I speak with you?" Superman directed his attention towards Superboy.

"M'gann, Artemis, did I tell you about that new holographs in the training room?" Cosmos stood and walked towards a doorway on the other end of the room. Intrigued, Artemis stood and followed while M'gann looked slightly confused; however, a quick telepathic command had her following after the other girls.

"Robin, Kid Flash, I need to speak with you privately for a moment," Aqualad spoke as he picked up on the silent signals from both Superman and Cosmos. Robin nodded and closed his laptop before standing and making his way towards the door. Kid Flash looked around in confusion, but was almost dragged away by Aqualad. Before long, Superman and Superboy were left alone.

"I'm sorry," Superman spoke after several minutes of silence.

"Whatever," Superboy stood up and moved to leave as well. "I could care less."

"That's a lie," Superman flew in front of Superboy's path.

"How would you know?" Superboy snapped in anger. He was so tired of constantly being compared to Superman. He didn't want to live a life in that man's shadow, especially since Superman wanted nothing to do with him.

"You don't know how advanced Cosmos' powers truly are?" Superman questioned in surprise.

"No," Superboy stated in hostility, not liking the implication of that question.

"I'm surprised," Superman stated as he tried to undue the tension in the room. He had not meant to imply any sort of insult in his question. "She just speaks highly of each of you. I just assumed – "

"Well you were wrong," Superboy stated.

"Listen –"

"No!" Superboy shoved Superman away from him. Not having grown used to the other's strength, Superman was actually surprised and sent flying backwards; however, it wasn't strong enough to cause any sufficient damage; a fact that had Superboy scolding at the reminder of how weak he was compared to the other man.

"You listen," Superboy pushed the thoughts out of his mind. "I'm tired of this, I'm tired of you! I don't want pity from you or anyone else."

"Superboy," Superman tried to express the words he wanted to say, but it was difficult. He knew what he wanted to say and how, but they were stuck in the back of his throat. Looking at Superboy was like looking in a mirror that reflected his appearance in years previous, back when he was still learning about his powers. It was then that realization dawned on him.

He'd had family to rely on during difficult times. Superboy had nothing. Up until four months ago, he had not existed. Suddenly the young clone was brought into the world, controlled, set free, and learned of how he came into existence. Superman's thoughts flashed back to when he first met the clone. He had immediately ran from the situation.

Just like Superboy was doing now…

"Just leave me alone!" Superboy yelled as he stormed past Superman. The door opened before Superboy could get there, and out stepped Cosmos.

"Superboy," She reached out, but he shoved past her as well, refusing to look at her or acknowledge her in his anger. The doors slid closed behind him, leaving Superman and Cosmos alone together.

"Give it time," Was all she said before turning and following after the younger boy.

Disappointed, Superman left and instead headed towards the Watch Tower. Maybe monitor duty would get his mind off the growing disappointment and guilt building inside of him. Had he waited too long to fix any damage his earlier rejections had caused?

**…**

"Superboy!" Cosmos yelled as she ran to catch up with his retreating form. The younger hero ducked into the training room and Cosmos followed him in determination. Maybe it wasn't any of her business to meddle, but someone needed to do it. No body else was willing and she was tired of the damage caused by all of the confusion.

"Superboy, just listen to me," She reached out and grabbed his wrist. He reacted violently, spinning with his fist raised and aimed for her head. Cosmos had to release him in order to duck and get out of his line of attack. Superboy followed her in a blind rage, throwing punches and kicks in every direction. Cosmos continued to dodge them as best she could, but he did manage to graze her in various areas including the side, arms, and thighs. Those areas were more than likely going to leave ugly bruises before being healed completely.

Unlike Superboy, she was not born with such stamina, and she began to grow tired after continuously ducking his attacks. She didn't want to retaliate with one of her own in fear of fueling his fury. He was still very unstable emotionally. His strength, stamina, and speed were allowing him to gain the upper hand, and she eventually found herself backed against the wall with a fist flying towards her.

Cosmos closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain that was surely to come, but it never did. Instead, she felt the thick and heavy walls behind her tremble as Superboy's fist made contact with it. Blinking her eyes open, she came face to face with Superboy. Her eyes met his and read every emotion playing through them. There was so much confusion.

Cosmos wanted desperately to say something comforting, but she couldn't. The words were glued to her tongue. Was there anything she could say to make it better? Any at all? She didn't have time to worry about it because Superboy leaned forward and let his head rest on the wall next to her head on the opposite side where his fist was buried. His broad chest brushed against hers as he tried to control his rage.

Not knowing what else to do, Cosmos lifted her arms and wrapped them around him, bringing him into a comforting and supportive hug. "I'm so sorry," She whispered into his shoulder as she allowed him to lean on her for support. "I'm so very sorry."

They stood like that for several minute, neither moving as Superboy came to accept the complex emotions running through him. Only when she felt him stiffen in her embrace did Cosmos drop her arms, allowing Superboy to retreat from her. She watched him as he looked at her awkwardly, a light blush staining his cheeks before he turned and exited the room. This time she didn't follow him.

It wasn't what she had hoped for, but it was a step in the right direction…

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Is it just me or is Superman being a total ass in regards to Superboy's feelings? I can't believe it! I just want to knock some sense into that guy! Anywho, here it is. I hope you enjoyed it! It's not exactly where I wanted to take it, but this is where it ended up. Enjoy!**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**RxR**


End file.
